Diary
by Hannah Banana 1456
Summary: Nina's diary has been leaked! But, who leaked it? And Why?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own house of Anubis! I also do not own any songs I use in this or the next chapters!**

Nina's Pov

Dear Diary,

Ever since the prom Fabian and I have been inseparable. Every time we hold hands my heart beats so loud I'm terrified that he can hear it. He doesn't kiss like other boys do, hard, forced and always on the lips; he kisses slow and gently on the cheek. He never tries to argue and is so sweet I have yet to find a flaw.

I am so impressed and astounded that he has yet to cause any harm to our relationship, I dedicate him this song. I'll probably never get the courage to sing it for him but, here goes;

Today was a fairytale

You were the prince

I used to be a damsel in distress

You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

I wore a dress

You wore a dark grey t-shirt

You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess

Today was a fairytale

Time slows down whenever you're around

But can you feel this magic in the air?

It must have been the way you kissed me

Fell in love when I saw you standing there

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

You've got a smile that takes me to another planet

Every move you make everything you say is right

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer

Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face

Today was a fairytale

Time slows down whenever you're around

Yeah yeah

But can you feel this magic in the air?

It must have been the way you kissed me

Fell in love when I saw you standing there

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale

Time slows down whenever you're around

I can feel my heart

It's beating in my chest

Did you feel it?

I can't put this down

But can you feel this magic in the air?

It must have been the way you kissed me

Fell in love when I saw you standing there

It must have been the way

But can you feel this magic in the air?

It must have been the way you kissed me

Fell in love when I saw you standing there

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale

From, Nina


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own house of Anubis or any of the characters**

Nina's Pov

When I woke up the next morning I took a shower and came back into Amber and I's room. I noticed she wasn't there which was odd because she never gets up early especially on a Saturday. I chose to ignore it so I got dressed into a gray skirt, pale pink camisole and red cardigan and went down stairs.

I walked into the dining room and once I arrived I noticed everybody started to giggle to themselves.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a slight smile

"Ohhhh nothing you don't need to know" Jerome asked right before the whole table besides Fabian burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"What?" I asked as I sat down

"So Nina, I've been working on some music, can I run it by you?" Alfie asked choking on his own laughter

"Ummm… sure?" I said "Okay, let's hear it" I said with a smile

"Today was a fairy tale you were the prince-" I cut him off by asking "Where did you hear that!"

"I read it somewhere" he said laughing

"You read my diary? Alfie! How could you?" I yelled

"Oh it wasn't me! We all got these under our doors this morning!" he held up a photo copy of my diary page

I was so ashamed I ran out of the dining room and into my bedroom with my head in my hands. Fabian called after me "Nina! Wait!" and then I could hear him climbing up the stairs after me. I ran onto my bed, soon after I felt Fabian rubbing my back and shushing me gently.

I lifted my head and said "Oh Fabian, I'm sorry I embarrassed you, if you're here to break up with me, it's okay just leave" I said

"Nina! Are you crazy? Did you hit your head when you jumped onto your bed? Do you have any idea how many songs or poems I've wrote for you?" he said "Nina, I love you! I would never break up with you for something as ridiculous as this!" those made me feel a little better. This is one of the many reasons why I loved him

I sat up and he gave me a big hug, "Are you okay?" he asked whipping the tears from my face. I nodded as he got up off my bed, "I think I know something that will make you feel better, wait here"

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Chapter 3 will be up soon!- Hannah Banana 146!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own House of Anubis or any of its characters **

Fabian's Pov

I walked out of Nina's room and jogged down the stairs. As I passed the dining room I peeked my head and said "I hope you guys are happy, because you made her cry" and I continued to walk leaving them very depressed and probably thinking they should have thought twice before harming_ my_ Nina.

I walked into my room and began to frantically search for my journal, not a diary or wimp book as Jerome would call it. I found it where I usually kept it, taped under my bed. I grabbed my guitar and ran upstairs to Nina's room.

I knocked on her door and she said with her heavenly sweet voice "Come in". I opened the door to see her lying on her bed.

"Hey Nina" I said "I got something for you"

Her head slowly perked up and looked at me with a face saying _what?_

"Here" I said as I handed my journal. She looked through it and asked:

"Is this yours?"

"Yeah, you said you were embarrassed over _one _song well, look at how many entries I have in there about you! There must be a dozen just about your eyes!"

She smiled and asked "Can I hear one?"

"Absolutely" I said with a smile "You just can't tell anyone"

"Okay!" she said as she scanned every page "Oh! Here's one!" She pointed to a page that I recognized instantly

"Alright" I picked up my guitar and began to strum "But, this is a duet" I stopped until she picked up her guitar

"I owe you one for saving my butt remember?" she said

"I couldn't forget the first time you kissed me!"

We both began to strum reading off the journal that I had placed strategically in between us on the floor so we both could see

**Fabian; dark**

Nina; regular type

_Both; slanted type_

"**Come to me, come to me tonight**

**Oh God, I need you, anyway**

Baby, I just wanna be, be around you all the time

Oh God, I need you, oh…

_I'm running, I'm scared tonight_

_I'm running, I'm scared of life_

_I'm running, I'm scared of breathing_

'_Cause I adore you_

_I'm running, I'm scared tonight_

_I'm running, I'm scared of breathing_

'_Cause I adore you_

Come to me, come to me a bit more

Oh God, I need you

There's nothing left for me to say

**So rest on me darling, stay forever more**

**Oh God, I need you, I need you**

_I'm running, I'm scared tonight_

_I'm running, I'm scared of life_"

"That's all I have" I said "You were really good though"

"Are you kidding? We sound great together! I love the lyrics!" She said with a smile

I finally got one right.

**THIS IS NOT THE END OF THIS STORY! The song is Running Scared by Ell and Nikki; I do not own the lyrics this song or any other song I may use in chapters to come! So don't sue me! Listen to this song on you-tube it's really good! It was this year's Eurovision winner! Please Review!**


End file.
